


Stranger

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link Neal meets a handsome bearded stranger in a bar and decides he can't resist hitting on him, leading to an encounter in the bathroom of a gay bar.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	Stranger

“Hey, stranger,” Link said, approaching a guy at the bar. He was... attractive as hell. Tall. Curly beard, unkempt hair, lean but broad. “Can I buy you a drink?” As he sat down next to the guy, the guy turned toward him, quirking a grin. Link had never been to this particular bar before, but he was intent on trying something new. Something different. The rainbow flag on the wall was a good indicator he wasn’t going to be slapped for hitting on the guy at least. The guy looked like a regular, chatting up the bartender as he sat down.

The man looked down at his almost-empty glass. “I could go for a refill,” he drawled, southern accent thick. He smiled. “I’ve been drinking whiskey.” He lifted his glass toward Link and then knocked the rest back, draining it and setting the cup on the counter.

“Tough guy,” Link smiled. “I’m more keen on fruity drinks. Margarita. Sex on the beach. Tequila sunrise.” He gestured for the bartender.

“No shame in that.”

\- - -

A drink was all it took to get the man to the bathroom, to get his pants around his ankles, Link on his knees looking up. He hadn’t even asked the guy’s name yet, bobbing his head and enjoying this guy, this stranger in front of him. He kept sucking, tongue running along his length and hands gripping his thighs. He took him so deep that his nose was pressed to the golden-blond curls there, nuzzling at the hair before pulling back. “You’re thick,” he said, then took him again deeper.

“You’re good at this.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Link retorted, hands sliding up this guy’s back. He reached in his back pocket and smiled, passing a packet of lube labeled CUM LUBE in big serif letters and a condom to the guy. “I’m down for anything.”

“You down to go bareback?” the guy asked, quirking an eyebrow and holding up the condom in front of Link’s face. Link would say no, he could say no, but something about this guy made him want to feel how he could fill him. He nodded. “Sure. Why not? You tested, big boy?”

“I’m clean. You?”

“Clean,” Link said, smiling. He had no real reason to trust this guy but tonight, the risk was part of the thrill. He inhaled sharply, wondering the logistics of how they’d do this.

“I have a bad back,” the guy told him.

“Toilet looks clean enough. Sit on that and I’ll ride you?” Link offered. The toilet wasn’t the most sanitary option, but what other choice did they have? The sink didn’t look reliable, and anyone could walk in on them over there. But this was an option, so he went for it.

“Yeah, perfect. Bend over first?” The guy sat down on the toilet and guided Link forward. Link’s hands splayed against the stall door as he leaned forward, forehead resting against, then cheek as he looked back. The guy spread his cheeks carefully, running his tongue along the skin, working it into him. Link couldn’t help but mewl loudly, almost embarrassingly so, but the warmth and wetness felt insanely good.

He turned his head back and smiled. “Damn, that’s good.”

The guy smirked and went back at it, using his fingers, too. Link was already coming unglued.

“You ready?” the guy asked, and Link could feel the lube in him, the urge to moan harder strong.

“Yeah,” Link managed. He used his hand to guide the man’s slick cock into himself, sinking down on it to the hilt and groaning loudly, head tilted back on the man’s shoulder. He could feel the guy’s hand creep up to his neck, grazing the skin gently, turning Link’s head for a kiss. Link wasn’t one to kiss strangers, but this felt right, so he did it anyway. He sat up more after, bouncing on his cock as if he had something to prove.

“You’re... fuck, really good at that.” The guy’s hands found his hips. He pushed deeper into Link and Link sank deeper on him, finding a rhythm. After a few minutes, the man’s hand was on his cock. “I don’t know how long I’ll last,” the guy warned. “Usually I’m better but you’re so hot I can’t hold off.”

That was music to Link’s ears. He was already chasing release, hurtling toward the cliff and throwing his head back, hands pressed to the stall walls to keep himself upright. “Oh god, yeah, that’s— I’m gonna cum!” he moaned. He wondered if anyone was on the other side of the walls and could hear, but then the thought disappeared just as fast as it had appeared, as if the thought itself was unwilling to stave off his release any more. His body shuddered and he felt tight heat coiling near his cock, the need for release and the ache to coat the walls with himself.

But the man came first. With a grunt, he filled Link, holding him down on his cock until he’d released everything he had inside of him. As soon as he was done, he pushed Link off of him, mumbling, “turn around, wanna taste,” and other obscenities Link couldn’t express. “Come on, cutie.”

Link did as he was told, turning and waiting, letting the man lean forward and take his cock between his lips. Link grinned, stroking onto the dude’s tongue, and after a moment, he was following him into release, moaning, “oh, fuck... that’s... yeah, that’s nice. Shiiit!”

The guy pulled back, wiping his beard and looking up. “That was fun. You come here often?”

“Once in a while,” Link answered.

“Hope to see you around.”

“You too,” Link said, smiling at the guy before turning and disappearing into the bar. He tapped the Uber app in his phone and called for a car, paying his tab and waiting outside the bar for a ride. As he waited, he pulled out his phone and looked at the text that had just popped up.

Rhett: Thanks for the anon fun. See you at work on Monday? ;)

Link smiled to himself and tapped back a quick reply.

Link: See you Monday... stranger.


End file.
